A New York Minute
by SigningOff
Summary: It's burning up outside and Bella and Edward hardly ever get to see each other. So what happens when they get exactly 22 minutes alone? McLemon Lemon!


**A New York Minute**

It was 98 degrees outside the New York apartment and the simple fact that they lived on a busy street in Brooklyn made it seem hotter. Bella lay in bed because it was too hot to do much else. Besides, she didn't have another audition until 2:00, and the clock beside her shone 12:30. That was the problem with being an up and coming actress. Some days, she'd have practically no auditions to go to, with long breaks in the middle. Other days, she'd be up and out at 7:30, and not back until 6 that evening. Needless to say, the irregular hours made it hard to maintain her relationship with Edward. With him being a barista (which is what he insisted on being called, a fancy name for "coffee-maker") at a small coffee shop, plus being an aspiring writer, they hardly had time for each other lately.

_I'm just depressing myself_, Bella thought.

The air was out for the whole floor of the apartment building, and it was stifling hot in the tiny studio apartment. She got up and opened the bedroom window that looked out over a street that usually had lots of foot traffic. The street was bizarrely empty today, and all she could hear above the usual hubbub were distant fire and police sirens. She went and lie back down on the bed.

Bella was zoning out when minutes later she heard the front door open.

"Bella?" Edward called from the living room-slash-kitchen-slash-dining room.

She decided she'd wait for him to find her and didn't answer.

He made his way to the bedroom. "Hey. How's it going?" he asked when he saw her.

"Okay." she answered simply.

"Man, it's hot in here." he said, wiping his forehead.

"I know, the air's still not fixed." she replied. She noticed that his hair was plastered to his head.

"You look hot." she said.

"I try." Edward smiled.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I meant as in temperature hot."

"Yeah because I've been working with hot liquids all day." he cocked a smile at her.

She stared at him in silence, taking in his plastered shirt and hair, while he stood in the doorway and looked back at her. A feeling suddenly hit Bella, a very familiar feeling.

"Did you lock the door on your way in?" she asked, sitting up.

"Um, yeah. Why?" he responded.

Edward watched her get to her knees slowly, then get off the bed.

She walked over to him. "Because I'm hot," she put her fingers in his belt loops, pulling him closer. Edward looked at her in puzzlement. "In more ways than one."

She kissed him, and fiddled with his jean's button. She drew him closer to the bed and pushed him down, straddling his hips. She leaned down to kiss him.

"I'm only on break Bella. I have to be back at the shop at 1." he stressed. Bella glanced at the clock.

"That gives us twenty-two minutes. We can make it quick."

She grabbed her shirt by the hem and pulled it off. Edward raced to unbutton his shirt. She hopped off of him and began to unbutton her jeans. By the time she turned around Edward was already completely clothesless.

"I think that was the fastest I've ever seen you get naked." Bella laughed.

Edward smiled back at her and pulled her closer. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful I think you are when you're naked?" He placed small kisses across her collarbone.

"Did I ever tell you the same?" Bella giggled.

Edward placed his hands on her hips.

They kissed for a while longer before Bella broke it off. "Okay, enough playing around." she smiled.

Edward lifted her up and slowly lowered her onto him. She made a little squeak as he entered, her eyes screwed shut. It had been way too long since they had gotten to enjoy this. Three days at least!

She set a slow rhythm for them and looked at his face.

"It's been way too long since the last time we did this, Bella." Edward whispered.

"I know, I was just thinking the same thing." she replied.

Bella felt like she was flying. She loved Edward and she loved having the opportunity to do this every night. She decided she would take advantage of that opportunity more often. Bella noticed that Edward had closed his eyes. She increased their rhythm.

"Bella." Edward whispered. His voice sounded strained. Bella knew that he was getting close.

Edward increased the rhythm even more and Bella felt her toes start to curl.

"Oh god, Edward." Bella whispered. She dug her nails into his chest and moaned. Bella had never been very vocal in bed, but now she found it too hard not to.

"Edward, don't stop. Don't ever, ever stop." she said a bit louder.

"God, I love you Bella." Edward said, clearly waiting until she fell over the edge before he let himself go.

"I love you too, Edward!" Bella had now reached full volume. She clutched him as her body spasmed and she let out a cry with each one. Edward followed seconds after, shaking.

Bella was spent from such an amazing orgasm and toppled over beside Edward. He held her in his arms.

"That was the most incredible quickie I've ever had." he laughed.

"Yeah. On top is definitely my favorite position now." Bella chuckled quietly.

"Bella," Edward paused for a second, "If it was so hot in here, why didn't you just open a window?"

Bella sat up quickly, clutching the sheet around her. She looked to her left and saw that she had never shut the window. Bella wrapped herself in the sheet and walked slowly over to the window. She was greeted by applause as she looked out.

"Oh god."Bella stuttered as she saw the small group of people across the street.

She shut the window quickly and returned to bed, blushing.

"You left the window open? Oh well, at least it sounds like they enjoyed the show." Edward laughed.

"Shut up Edward!" Bella yelled, hiding her face into his side. "Shouldn't you be getting to work?" she asked smugly.

Edward looked at the clock flashing 12:56.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

"I'm only on break until 1:00. Then I have to go back." Edward said.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so there's the new story. I came up with it during English class one day because we were reading A Midsummer Night's Dream and I was just zooonnneed out. So anyway, um, hope you liked it. Please review, because reviews make me smile! Even the bad ones! Maybe I just like to smile too much. Oh yeah, please answer my poll on my page, or the consequences will be dire! Naw, I'm just playing, but yeah, please do. :]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, because if I did, I'd be rich. And i'm not.


End file.
